Damn Cats
by jeannie122
Summary: Hiei becomes jealous of a cat named Percy.


My first anime fanfiction!! :D (I do not count "DeathNoteRadnmoness" as one :P) and it is Hiei/Kurama! 3

I reiceved the prompt from ladyasile, Haruka992, or as I just call her, one of the most amazing people I have ever met. (Well sort of have met xD)

I know it is bad but I hope someone likes it! :D (I would be happy if a stick liked this piece of crap!)

Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho the series would still be going, Hiei and Kurama would be dating, Karasu would be nice and would have had a lot more screen time, if you have not figured it out yet, I do not own the show nor do I own the song mentioned.

Caution: Hiei/Kurama (Boy/Boy), Jelly Beans, A suggestive song title, a jealous Hiei, and bad writing.

* * *

Hiei hated cats. Especially the black and white demon of a fur ball sitting in Kurama's lap, or as his lover called it, Percy. Kurama had brought home the stupid thing. He had found it on the side of the road with a broken leg, and of course since Kurama was Kurama, he couldn't just leave it there, so he brought it home. Hiei had tried to convince him to give to an animal shelter, but in the end he had lost and Kurama had won. He said he would just take care of the cat until it had recovered, and then he would think about his options on what to do next. It takes an average cat six to ten weeks to recover from a broken leg. If Hiei's calculations were correct the cat had been staying with them for eleven weeks, four days, and twenty-four minutes, and its leg was fully healed. Needless to say, Hiei was aggravated. The cat had gotten more attention from Kurama in its time there than Hiei had gotten in the entire year they had been together. Anytime the cat made any noise, moved an inch, or did anything for that matter, Kurama would drop whatever he was doing to see what the matter was. It was time for the cat to leave.

"Kurama," Hiei asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice as Kurama continued to pet the cat. Hiei didn't even see what was so attractive about the cat it was solid black except for the white spot it had on its head. Its eyes were a black but they had a semi-reddish tent when viewed in the proper lighting, and its teeth were incredible sharp. The sooner that thing was gone the better.

"Kurama," Hiei tried again, this time a bit louder. Kurama looked up, still petting Percy. "Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked in his innocent voice. "The cat has to go." Hiei stated in a firm voice. "Now Hiei, we have had this conversation before, Percy has no place to go and I'm not sending him to the animal shelter." All Hiei did in response was "Hn," and glare at the cat. "Hiei, what do you have against the Percy? He hasn't done anything to you. Have you little guy?" Kurama asked as he picked up the cat and smiled at him, this received another "hn" from his black haired boyfriend. "Really Hiei," Kurama said trying to keep from laughing, "You're acting like a child."

"I am not!" Hiei countered back. "There's something wrong with that cat Kurama. Anytime I get close to you that cat shows up." Kurama glared at Hiei. "'That cat' has a name Hiei." he said in a voice close to anger. Hiei sighed. "I just don't know why you want to keep that thi- I mean Percy. He's nothing but trouble. I mean, remember last week!" Hiei said glaring at the cat, Kurama, who was still looking at the cat as if it was the sweetest thing in the world, gave Hiei a questioning look. "Oh come on! Remember? He went into the kitchen, climbed onto the counter, ripped open a bag of jelly beans carried them one at a time into our room, chewed them, than spat them back out all over my hair while I was sleeping next to you!" Kurama just rolled his eyes. "Really Hiei, is that what you think happened? Percy probably just got into the jelly beans, came upstairs to bed, then got sick and threw up." "That was an accident!" Kurama shouted, defending Percy. The cat, which was startled by Kurama's sudden outburst, jumped from his lap and ran out of the room. "That cat has to go." Hiei said again. "Well what do you want me to do? Toss him into the red light district!?" (A/N: That is my favorite song, if you do not believe it is a song Google "Red Light District Porcelain and the Tramps" XD) "Anything would be better than that cat staying with us another night." Hiei grumbled. "Hiei! Why do you detest Percy so much? If I didn't know you better I would say that you were jealous-" Kurama cut off. Hiei had tensed up at the word "jealous" and now Kurama understood. "Hiei," he said in a calmer, gentler voice, "You have no reason to be jealous of Percy." he said walking over to Hiei. "I love you and no cat, dog, rat, owl, or any other animal will ever change that." he said smiling at Hiei with true love in his eyes. Kurama leaned in and gave Hiei a kiss, "And don't ever forget that." Hiei's only response was a 'hn' and a small smile which was almost immediately replaced by a scowl which was caused by Percy running in the room and jumping on his head which was followed by Hiei jumping up and Kurama moving out of the way.

"THE DAMN CAT HAS TO GO!" Hiei shouted as Percy began to lick Hiei's hair. Kurama's only response was a brief kissed placed on Hiei's cheek and pulling Percy off of Hiei and leaving the room. "I hate cats," Hiei growled.

* * *

A/N: So....? What do you think? :D Love it? Hate it? Want Hiei to come kill me? :D Tell me and I will love you forever more!! -gets shot-


End file.
